Broken
by peacock blue eyes
Summary: [oneshot][Naminé centric][10year old Naminé's POV] The pain tormented me to no end…until I made myself forget. [some Namixas][No flames plz.]


**SD**: Hi, I'll be blunt. This is my first KH fic, first one-shot I've written, first angst, first fic written in first person. Lots of firsts, huh?

Second, I've watched mostly all the cutscenes at the end of KH2 and I say screw it (not seriously, because I honestly love KH2). So this **doesn't** follow the plot, and who cares. That's the whole purpose of fandom.

I apologize in advance for repetition (bad habit), for this being in first person (not really experienced in this area), and any other errors (grammer, spelling). I tried to make it seem like it was from the POV of a 10-year old Naminé, but that didn't seem to cooperate with me well. Again, sorry if this sounds really bad.

Finally, this does **NOT **have hardcore angst like "I'm going to drink myself to death" or anything of that kind. And if you can't stand sappyness, then I suggest you not read.

More at the end. Hope you enjoy.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own KH, KH: CoM, etc. If I did, I'd be good at something. :P_**

_Broken_

Mama said I was beautiful when I was born, but I didn't understand then. Mama said she was afraid that Papa would be too rough with me, fragile little me. But she knew Papa was gentle. I didn't understand then. But Papa loved me. Mama loved me. That's all that mattered.

Mama was a witch, you see. But she used her powers to do good so everyone didn't shun her away. Papa always said he was glad to have fallen in love with Mama. He said I looked just like Mama, who had the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. It was like a princess's, like those princesses in those fairy tale books Papa would read to me before I went to bed. Maybe I could be like Mama someday. Maybe…

They gave me the name "Naminé." She said it meant "wave." I didn't know why since we were no where near water. But then again, I couldn't remember much because I was only five. I think we lived in a big town with a huge clock tower right in the middle.

I had a friend named Roxas. He was my next door neighbor. We always played together at the playground on the weekends. We were inseparable. I think I loved him. Not the way that I loved Mama and Papa. No, it felt more special than that. I didn't know it was love at first. I just thought it was this warm, fuzzy feeling in my heart that went off every time he took my hand. It was an unfamiliar feeling. All I knew was that being with him made me happy.

Everything was perfect, even though Mama says perfect never really exists. Papa disagrees, though. He said nothing could be more wonderful. He soon found out he was wrong. **I **soon realized how wrong I was…

* * *

I came home crying one day because I fell and bruised my leg, but I didn't tell how I fell. I think it was three or four days after my seventh birthday. Roxas had walked me home. Mama was frantic when she saw me and asked me what happened. She always was like that. I didn't want to explain everything to her so she just kissed my booboo, healed it, and said I'd be fine. 

Roxas left when his mother called and said he hope I'd feel better. A few minutes later, Papa came into the living room where I was drawing a picture of my Moogle doll. He asked where Mama was and I told him in the kitchen making dinner. I heard them talking about me but I didn't pay much attention.

While we were eating, they continued their conversation. It was about Papa's boss, the Mayor of Twilight Town. I didn't like him because he criticized Papa for not being "sufficient," even though I didn't know what the word meant but I just knew it couldn't have meant anything good. Anyway, the topic switched to the Mayor's son, Seifer Almasy. I _hated_ Seifer because he was just like his father. He uses his father's influence to get what he wants and demands great respect from everyone, including adults. He was the one who pushed me down. He always tries to pick a fight with Roxas, but what I hate him for most of all was that he always calls Mama a wicked lady…

"_Your mom's a bad woman! My mom told me that witches are bad people!"_

"_Stop it!" I yelled. "My Mama's not a bad person!" I was on the verge of tears but held them back because I didn't want to look weak in front of him and his friends. However, I was never good at putting up a front and he easily noticed my blue eyes getting watery._

_He sneered at me and repeated what I said in a high squeaky voice. "My Mama's not a bad person! Boo hoo! What are you going to do? Cry at me?" Fuu and Rai laughed with him, as this weird looking kid named Vivi just tried to follow along._

_I wanted to punch him, hit him, do something that would make Seifer regret ever talking about Mama like that. Suddenly, Roxas stepped in front of me and told him to back off._

"_Aww, thas so cute. Roxas is gonna help his wittle girlfriend." The trio cackled with laughter. I didn't know whether Roxas turned a bright red because of that statement or if he was just really, really mad._

"_Naminé, let's go. We don't have to deal with jerks like him," my blonde-haired friend said, grabbed my hand and started to lead me away. I would've just ignored them from that point on but stopped when Seifer said something else that caused me to turn back and push him to the ground. Everything was a blur because I couldn't hold back my tears any longer but I didn't care. I just screamed out everything I had to say about Seifer. Then, before I knew it, I crashed into the pavement a couple of steps down from where I was originally standing._

_My leg hurt and I could see the big bluish-purple mark forming on my skin. Roxas was shouting and I heard a couple of quick thuds before somebody ran over to us to stop the fight. Someone helped me up and asked if I was alright but I shook my head and covered my face with my hands, still crying. Why was I such a baby? Why couldn't I stop crying?_

"_Roxas, can you take Naminé home, please?"_

_Roxas took my hand and tried to comfort me. "C'mon, Nami. Don't cry. C'mon, let's go home."_

And that was that. I felt guilty for bringing this on Papa since he was already having a hard time. "I'm sorry…"

Papa patted me on the head and told me it was alright. Nobody was going to blame me. Then he turned back to Mama and said, "It's strange. Mayor Almasy absolutely does not recognize Seifer. He doesn't even remember he has a son!"

"Oh, dear. This is quite serious," Mama said, concerned.

"What do you suppose it might be?"

"I don't know but I'll try to do something about it. But I don't even think I can help him, since…well, you know…"

I noticed Papa started making wary glances at me but he kept shaking his head, saying nothing was wrong.

* * *

I was hiding in my room when Mrs. Almasy came by the next day early in the morning. I knew because I saw this black car in front of our house through my window. She was a scary woman. I was afraid of her more than I was afraid of the Mayor. I heard screaming coming from downstairs but I didn't dare move. 

"Fix this! Fix it now!"

"Mrs. Almasy, please calm down!"

"Why can't my husband remember Seifer!" she screeched. "The only proof is that you or your little freak of a girl cast a spell on him! I thought you had it under control, Damien! I trusted you!"

"Mrs. Almasy-"

"**FIX IT, NOW!**"

I clutched my head with my hands and silently prayed that it was just a dream. That I was still asleep and this was all a manifestation of my guilty conscience. 'Make her go away…make her go away…make her go away…' I repeated it over and over in my mind until everything was quiet once more.

I opened my eyes and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Quickly, I threw the blankets over my head and turned away from the bedroom door.

"Damien, please-"

"I need to find out what's going on now, Teles."

"Damien, be reasonable. Naminé couldn't have done it. She's still asleep."

"Can _anyone_ sleep through that commotion, Teles? I bet it woke up the whole neighborhood."

"Please, you know she couldn't have done it. She's only a little girl. She can't possibly have any powers yet."

"Then explain to me why Mrs. Almasy just fainted in the middle of our living room and then got right back up a minute later, with no memory of why she was here in the first place."

"Damien, listen to me." I held my breath. Mama never sounded so serious. "I would know if Naminé has already received her gift. I'm her mother, Damien. I would know."

There was a long silence. "Y-you're right, Teles. What a fool I am. Thinking my little Naminé can do such a thing. I…I think I'll go back to bed. Maybe it's the lack of sleep." I heard him walk to his room and slowly sat up, holding my Moogle doll close. Then I saw the lock of my door turn and make a _click_ sound. Mama peeked in.

"Naminé? Darling, are you awake?"

I nodded and she tiptoed in, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Did Mama wake you?" I shook my head as she sat next to me. Mama took me into her arms and rocked me back and forth. I sniffled and buried my face into her neck. "Shh, it's alright. Mama's here." She patted my back and sung me a lullaby to soothe me.

"…Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Is…Is Papa mad at me?"

"No, of course not, dearest There was just…a misunderstanding, that's all. Papa's just really tired." Mama smiled at me, but it was a sad smile.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on? Why did…why was _she_ here?"

Mama stared at me for a long time before she set me down and covered the blankets over me. "Naminé, do you know...you finally got your powers?"

I blinked. Was that a bad thing or a good thing? It didn't feel right for some reason.

"Naminé, I'm not sure what it is exactly but don't worry. I'll help you with your gift. I promise."

"What are these 'powers,' Mama? I don't like it. Make it go away." I didn't like it one bit. It was causing too much trouble for us. Mama just smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Don't think of it as something bad, Naminé. I have a special power, too, you see." Mama held her hand out and a blob of clear goo, or whatever it was, appeared out of thin air hovering over her palm. It then morphed and took the form of a tiny chocobo. Even though I've seen this countless times, I was always amazed at how she could just form anything into her hands. "Nami, you have to remember that you have the choice on whether you want to use your powers for good or for evil." I tore my eyes from the chocobo, which started running around in circles on my bed, and turned to her. "In time, you will learn to control those powers. But nobody can tell you what to do or what not to do with your gift. It is your decision, after all."

"Mama, I…I'm going to be just like you. I won't use it do bad stuff. I won't, I promise!" I blurted out. I really wanted to prove that witches were not all bad like the villains in the storybooks. I really wanted to make Mama proud. Mama smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Then you'll be fine, darling. You'll be just fine."

* * *

Roxas has been on my mind lately. I didn't tell this to anyone but my Moogle. It's silly. I'm ten years old and I still can't let go of it. But Papa won it for me at a fair, so I'd never throw it away. 

I found myself needing to walk around every time I think about Roxas. It was so weird. I've never felt this way before. Maybe I'm going through one of those 'phases' I heard the adults talking about. I decided to visit him. He promised to go the park with me and I felt like drawing so I brought my sketchpad and colored pencils with me.

When I arrived on his doorstep and waited for someone to answer, I didn't expect his mother to come to the door. She looked at me as if she's never seen me before. "Can I help you, dear?"

"Hi, um, is Roxas home?"

"Roxas? Are you a friend of his?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, he's at the park with his other friends."

Other friends? Since when did this happen and why didn't he bother to tell me? Not that I'm against him having new friends or anything but I've known him forever. So why didn't he tell me? I just spoke with him just yesterday!

His mom gave me a weird look. "I'm not sure if Roxas has mentioned you. What's your name, sweetie?" That hit me hard like a ton of bricks. She doesn't remember who I am. The little girl next door who she use to give cookies to. She doesn't remember!

"Uh, Naminé."

"Oh, Naminé? That's a nice name. Did you just move here?"

"Um…"

"Oh, don't worry, hun. You'll fit in just fine. Now, run along. If I'm correct, they'll be waiting for the ice cream truck to come." She shooed me away. It seemed like I was walking in a daze. I didn't know how I managed to get the park unharmed but surprisingly, I did. And there they were, Roxas and three other kids all occupying the swings. The swings were my, no, our favorite. We'd use to take turns pushing each other but my attempts was futile since I didn't have much strength in these little arms of mine.

Roxas didn't even notice me when I went to go sit down on a park bench. He was too busy listening to jokes this boy was making. The boy was slightly taller than Roxas, had brown eyes and lighter blonde hair sort of pushed back. It reminded me of flames the way they looked. To the far left was a boy with messy black hair and brown eyes. He had a camera around his neck. And to the far right next to Roxas was a girl with pretty emerald eyes and chocolate-brown hair.

I opened my sketchpad and tried to make it seem like I was focused on my drawing. But I couldn't help but glance at them when they weren't looking. I was too shy to go up to them. I was always shy when it comes to meeting new people. Of course, I wouldn't have a problem if I had a friend with me.

The soft melody of the ice cream truck reached my ears and I looked up to see them jump up from their seats, run past where I was sitting, and stopping as soon as the truck parked. I felt a tiny pang of jealousy at seeing him having fun with them. But what hurt me more was that he just ran past me as if I were just another person in the park. My guess was correct, to my dismay. Roxas has forgotten me. Overnight, he had forgotten my existence. Just like that.

I closed my sketchpad and grabbed my colored pencils, ready to leave. I couldn't even begin to describe the pain that ripped my heart apart. As I passed them, the girl with the green eyes said hi to me. I whispered a "hi" back, trying to avoid the grin Roxas gave me.

I wasn't sure what they said after that. All I heard was Roxas asking, "You know her?"

* * *

Mama was reading a book in the living room when I got back. She looked up and smiled but it instantly fell when she saw me. "Naminé, what happened?" She rushed over to me and wiped something wet from my cheeks. I didn't realize I was crying. "Naminé, tell me what's wrong. Did someone pick on you?" 

I shook my head and looked at my feet, ashamed of myself.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

I didn't know how to respond. I was hurting, badly. But I didn't know what to say to her. So I threw my arms around her and wept.

"R-Rox-xas…h-he doesn't re-remember m-me. He di-didn't e-even notice m-me. H-he…He completely forgot about me!"

Mama pulled me back and bent down to even our eye level. "Roxas? But you just spoke with him yesterday, didn't you? So, why…"

"I-I don't kn-know…Mama…I don't kn-know…" I hated it when I cried. I felt so weak and useless. Mama didn't say anything but then she gasped.

"Oh…Oh, my poor baby…" She brought me into her embrace and held me close. "My poor baby…"

What was I? Why did I have such a power that I couldn't control?

* * *

Papa learned about everything that night. He was furious. He scolded me for not telling them sooner. Mama said it wasn't my fault. My so-called gift hasn't been active in three years. I couldn't have been aware that it was working on its own. It didn't help the situation. Papa said everywhere he went, people didn't recognize him. 

"I got kicked out of office today! How are we going to support ourselves now?"

The Papa I knew was gone. Every trace of the father I loved had vanished. Papa grabbed me forcefully by the arm.

"Naminé, what did you do!"

"Damien, stop it! You're hurting her!" Mama tried to pry Papa off me but Papa wouldn't budge. He flung me to the ground and glared down at me.

"So it was you! I didn't want to believe it, but I always knew it was you. How can you do this to your own father!"

"STOP!"

Papa was caught by an invisible force when he lunged for me and was thrown back against the wall. Mama helped me up, hauled me to the basement and locked the door. I could tell she was terrified. Papa has gone crazy. What have I done?

"Naminé, Naminé, listen to me. Look at me, Naminé." Mama took my face into her hands and had me look at her straight in the eye. She was crying. And I caused it. I caused her hurt. I caused her to suffer. It was all my fault.

"Mama…"

"Remember what I told you, Naminé. You have a choice in how to use your powers. People will come after you for your powers, but don't be afraid. Don't be afraid to refuse them. Do you understand me?"

I didn't know where this all was going but I managed to nod weakly. Papa was banging on the door.

"Teles! Open this door right now! TELES!"

Mama glanced warily at the door before turning back to me. "Don't be afraid of your father. I'll protect you from him. Don't listen to anything he says. Nothing he says is true, do you understand?"

Again, I could only nod. That old door was threatening to break any second. "Mama, what-"

"There's no time to explain. Your father-" Too late. He burst through the door and aimed to grab me but he was thrown back again. Mama held me protectively in her arms. "I won't let you touch my daughter!"

"She's a monster! Teles, look what she had done to us! She can't be controlled!"

"Naminé, run!" Mama pushed me to the side as Papa got up and charged at us again. My legs couldn't move as I saw a jet of blood fly out from Mama's body. Papa had randomly grabbed one of his tools in order to hurt me with it. Only it wasn't me who took the attack.

"Te…Teles…"

Mama was holding onto him, trying to stand. Her clothes were turning red. Oh my god, all red…

Mama looked up and smiled at Papa. "Y-you…never truly accepted us…what I am…what Naminé is…I always knew…"

Papa started crying. He was broken. Just like me. "I…I didn't want to hurt you, Teles…I love you…"

"I know…" Mama's breathing was uneven. "…but I can't…let you hurt my child…"

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. Papa was going to chase me but I had to get away. I tried to open the front door but it was shut tight and I didn't have the key.

"**NAMINE!**"

The only thing I could do was run to my room. I felt Papa clawing at my feet as I dashed up the stairs towards my room. I slammed the door shut, locked it and tried to think of what to do next. Nothing. I could do nothing.

Papa broke down of what protection I had left. He grabbed me by the collar and struck me across the cheek.

"You killed your mother, Naminé! IT WAS YOU! None of this would have happened if you didn't exist!" He struck me again and dropped me to the floor. I curled into myself and cowered. He had scarred me deeper than the cuts he left on my face.

'It would be better…if I didn't exist…' Then Mama wouldn't have to cry. Papa would still think life is wonderful.

He kicked me in the stomach. "How can Teles love you? You monster! You'll never be anyone's heart! Never!"

Never…Never in anyone's heart. Never will be, Papa?

Maybe he was right. Despite what Mama told me, maybe it was all true. Who would want to love someone like me?

"I've had it with you! I just wish you would disappear! I wish you were never here!"

I held my head in my hands as he continued to beat me. To break my heart into a thousand pieces with his piercing words. 'I'm sorry…I'm sorry…' was all I wanted to say but couldn't. Then, something inside me lurched. I felt sick and my vision blacked out for a moment before returning back to normal. I slowly raised my head up to see Papa lying there, not moving.

I was scared to move. To do anything in case Papa wakes up. But after a couple of minutes, he still didn't stir. I crawled to him and touched his arm. "Pa…Papa?" He didn't say anything. My chest hurted as fresh tears filled my eyes and started to flow nonstop. "I-I'm s-so sorry…" Forgive me, Papa. Please forgive me.

I saw red. Not red like Mama's blood but red like flames. I coughed, unable to breath. I was going to die. The pain tormented me to no end…until I made myself forget.

* * *

I was blinded and all I could see was light. Slowly, everything I could remember seeped away from me. Twilight Town…Seifer and his friends…my home…Papa…Roxas… 

"Naminé?" I couldn't figure out who called me, but she had such a kind voice. I felt something warm gently cup my face. Who was it? "Naminé…dearest Naminé, my beautiful little girl…"

"Ma…ma…?"

I reluctantly opened my eyes. There she was, smiling sadly in front of me. She looked like an angel.

"Mama...I'm s-so sorry…" Was I going to forget her, too? No…No… "Mama, please don't go! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'll never do it again!" I didn't want to lose my memory of her. I didn't want to be parted from her. I didn't want to forget…

"Shh…don't be afraid. Don't cry. It's not your fault." Mama took me into her arms. "Naminé…I love you. More than anything in the world. I love you the most. You're the one who's special to me. So don't be sad, darling. You'll always be in my heart. I promise…"

We were drifting further apart. I tried with every effort to hold onto her hands and shook my head. "No! Don't go, Mama! Please don't go!"

"Do not be scared. DiZ will take care of you. Even if you do forget, you're never alone. Goodbye, Naminé. I love you…"

"MAMA!" _Flash!_ My mind went empty. Blank. Cleared.

I landed with a hard thud on something soft. With all the strength I had left, I tried to open my eyes. I was in a room that was painted all white, with blurry specks of blue. There was a man sitting next to me. A man who's head was wrapped in red bandages. His one orange eye that wasn't covered seemed to glow as he stared down at me.

He patted my forehead and said to me in that deep, strange voice, "Sleep now, Naminé. You won't remember anything when you wake."

I instantly fell out of consciousness. I did not remember anything. No words, no familiar faces. Not a trace of my past life. It was all gone.

The only things I could recall was this: My name is Naminé. And I'm a witch. A broken girl.

* * *

**SD: **Ohhhhhhhh…it sucked. At least, I think it did. Again, I apologize about it being in first person. Naminé doesn't sound 10 years old. Yes, she did cry a lot but hey, you have to remember she's just a little kid. 

A few clarifications that weren't able to fit in anywhere:  
Naminé's name does mean "wave." Like the 'nami' in 'tsunami.' Wikipedia is my new best friend; it contains major spoilers on the game. And yes, it's all from Wikipedia.  
The reason why her power is set off at random moments (other than the fact she hasn't been able to develop control) is due to her emotions or under pressure of stress. Since she was thinking so strongly about Roxas, it affected more than just one person. Get it?  
Naminéwas the one who broke Damien's heart (like she did with Replica Riku), unintentionally of course.  
How the house got on fire? Her dying mother used a spell that destroyed her body and the house, so nobody in Twilight Town would have any knowledge of their existence.

I think that's it…Yeah, all confusing, I know. I'm sorry! Leave me some feedback with questions if you want and I will reply to you. Give me constructive criticism but try not flame. Thanks for reading.


End file.
